Pyonko-Hime
|Signature = Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver |Civilization = Darkness |Civilization2 = Fire |Civilization3 = Light }} Pyonko-Hime is a new generation duelist and one of Joe Kirifuda's rivals in Duel Masters (2017). Details A short girl wearing a pair of goggles on her head and seems to be comically disproportionate. Despite her appearance she and the whole Team had been hunting rare cards for 30 years and she has to hide her actual age in her curriculum vitae, so she might not be human. She is very arrogant, loud and boisterous and sometimes cowardly like the rest of Team Usagi. However, she is actually very easy to fool. She also have a big crush on Johnny, even making chocolate for him during the Valentine episode. Anime Duel Masters (2017) She is leader of Team Usagi and worked at Lulu Takigawa's bar just to steal Joe's cards. Her real action is when Joe Kirifuda created The Ramen and was accidentally spotted by the Team. She had extreme amounts of Shield Trigger luck and managed to remove most of Joe's Jokers before Joe sent out The Ramen, which stunned her a bit before Joe noticed the card was Vanilla. She then sends out Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank to break all of Joe's shields only to run into a Bainaradoor which spelled her defeat by Jolly the Johnny's Exwin condition. In a second time she spotted Chocolate House and Pali Nights running around in the cafe which caused her to forcefully remove her disguise in order to take the card from Joe Kirifuda, and she did pressure Joe's battlefield with Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 and Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank. However the last shield was a Time Stopon and this allows Joe to beat back her creatures and win using Johnny's Exwin. She leaves the bar afterwards along with her team. Team Usagi's home was later destroyed and they decided to move to Lulu's bar, in which they spotted Joe using Soji-San to clean the basement of the bar and Pyonko-Hime challenges them to a duel. At first she used Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 to turn Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver into an invincible Slayer Blocker but was defeated by Merabeat the Johnny. Deck She uses a Fire Civilization Beat Jockey deck. Fire Civilization *ChuChuris, First Squad *Dodonga Roar Cannon *Frypan Mountain *Jetset Bite *Nagnag Churis *Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank }} She later added Darkness Civilization Mafi Gang cards, with Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 as her Darkness ace. Trivia *Her voice actress Rie Kugimiya is well known of voicing most prominent characters in major anime and game series, one of them being Rise Kujikawa from the Persona 4 games and anime series. *She end her sentences with a verbal tic "dawa-sa", which is apparently used by people in the Edo province and Nagoya. *She is the first duelist in the new generation that used decks that have cards from multiple civilizations, namely Darkness and Fire. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Team Usagi